Therapy Time
by hiphopneverdies2013
Summary: Callie and Arizona agree to go to couple's therapy. An in-depth look of how both women feel and the possible result.


**A/N : This story has mature themes. Talk of graphic detail of a traumatic event. Also will contain some bad language.**  
**Do not read if these things offend or bother you.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own the show Grey's Anatomy or the characters. All rights go to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Arizona voiceover :

The human brain is very strange sometimes, a mystery. The brain is responsible for so many things.

Then sometimes emotions within a person can take control. The emotions cloud judgment, they have the ability to change everything. Love, hate, anger, sadness and happiness.

* * *

Arizona sits quietly with the therapist, Dr. Cader waiting for Callie. Time seems so slow as Arizona shifts nervously in her seat, the room is a reminder of her mistake.

Finally, Callie comes in and takes a seat across from Arizona. She feels anger rise inside, as memories begin playing in her mind. Arizona had quickly ruined them.

" Welcome, Ms. Torres. Glad you came, this is very important."

"Yes Dr. Cader, that's why I'm here."

Dr. Cader nods as she watches the two exchange glares, making it obvious how they felt at the moment.

" Ok well, I gathered some information from Arizona...about the crash and the affair. Arizona tell her what you told me."

Arizona takes a deep breath and nods. Clearing her throat, she begins telling the story.

" When I woke up on the ground, I began screaming. Screaming because I realized the plane crashed. Christina yelled at me for screaming.

As I sit up, I seen that my leg was badly injured. I told Christina and Meredith I would splint it myself, which was very difficult and painful. It

took me probably 30 minutes at least. Then I seen the pilot. He was stuck in the cockpit on the broken plane. Then he told me he couldn't

feel his legs. My heart skipped a beat. The man was paralyzed for sure. Sometime later, Meredith, Christina and Derek returned with a very

injured Mark. I asked about Lexie and they told me that she died. As the night went on, I put all my strength into keeping Mark awake. It was

was cold and we were hungry with injuries expect for Meredith who had got lucky. The next morning, I woke to the sound of Meredith crying

and screaming that vultures were eating Lexie. Christina and Derek had to keep her away. We all felt helpless. Christina got the idea for us

to drink urine to stay alive. It made me sick but we had no choice. It was etheir that...or die. Later I felt bugs in my leg so Christina tried to them

out. A few hours later, we heard helicopters. That's what happened in the woods."

* * *

At this point Callie is in tears like Arizona. She felt her stomach churn at the pain Arizona experienced, she felt so stupid for not asking.

" Arizona...I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I...I should have talked with you more. But what led to the affair ?"

Arizona sighed. She hated herself for the answer.

" Lauren...she knew I was broken. She didn't expect me to be ok. She took me as I am. Not who I was. She understood."

Callie looks down in shame.

" And I spent 80 % of the time trying get you to have sex. Brushing aside the fact that you needed my help, you needed a friend. My lust caused you to cheat."

Arizona looks at Callie horrified at the words.

" No...no...it was not your fault Callie. It wasn't I swear. I let my emotions get the best of me. Please don't blame yourself."

Dr. Cader speaks up deciding to intervene.

" She's right Callie. An affair is all about insecurity and bad judgment. Now Arizona, tell Callie about what you've experienced lately."

Arizona looks at Callie nervously.

" I...I have panic attacks sometimes. I feel like I can't breathe, it's like I fall apart. Sometimes I have phantom leg syndrome. I have nightmares and can't sleep."

To Arizona's surprise, Callie bends down in front of her and takes her hands.

" Oh Arizona...I wish I had known. I would have helped you. I should have known you were struggling to cope. I was to blind. All I seen was anger."

" I was angry for a long time. Angry I lost my leg...Scared by the fact I almost died. Because of you, I'm alive. Thank you Callie."

Without thinking, Arizona hugs Callie fiercely and Callie hugs back. Callie returns to her seat. Dr. Cader speaks again.

" Now Arizona I will give you my diagnosis. You have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's common in people who experience things like you have. I will put you on anxiety medication.

Callie...it's your turn to tell Arizona how you have felt."

* * *

Callie nods ready to let Arizona know this.

" Arizona...as you know, I was married to a man named George. He was in love with a co-worker. He slept with her and I found out the hard way.

Being cheated on once sucks, but twice is heart shattering. I feel like I'm not good enough for you anymore. Like you don't love me like you did.

I gave you everything and you just left me behind in this on call room. The ring I gave didn't matter, our daughter didn't matter, our vows didn't matter,

our marriage did not matter to you. You handed over your body to a woman who is not your wife. I am. You trusted her, you should have trusted me.

That bitch got inside your damn head and fucked with our marriage. You allowed her to do that Arizona. I don't know what I've done to deserve that."

Arizona shakes her head in tears.

" You didn't deserve that Callie. It was my fault. Yes I love you. You are my wife. I love our daughter too. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I wish I hadn't

cheated. I regret it completely. I'm hoping you will forgive me. I promise if you do, I will do right by you. But you have to help me...because I'm

broken and need you more than anything."

Callie smiles sadly at her crying wife. Then speaks with so much emotion.

" Then move back in with us. Take you medicine and let me help you. I'm not just your wife Arizona, I'm your best friend."

Arizona is surprised but slowly responds.

" I can do that. When ?"

" Tomorrow morning we'll take off work and move you stuff back in. You can sleep with me tonight in our bed as it should be Arizona."

" Ok sounds good to me."

Dr. Cader speaks up.

" Ok Arizona, here is a prescription for a medication that will lower your anxiety levels. Take one pill a day of a night."

Arizona takes the paper.

" Thank you Dr. Cader."

" No problem. I'll see you both next week. Have a good night."

* * *

They leave, and Callie helps Arizona in her car. Arizona turns to Callie who starts the car.

" Hey Callie do you think will be ok ?"

" Yes Arizona I do. Let's go home."

They drive off.

* * *

_We've both been hurt, everyone knows but I love you so. My heart beats for you no matter how damaged it is._

_As we travel this road, I want you to know your not alone. You'll always have me by your side. There's no friend_

_like you that I share everything with. You are surely heaven sent._


End file.
